Inopinatus
by cheshireSophini
Summary: One of Draco and Hermione's arguments' get a little 'heated'. One shot.


This is just a one-shot we thought up randomly….Enjoy!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Ron and Harry stood up, eager to leave the great hall quickly so that they could get ready for Quidditch try-outs.

"Come on Hermione! Lets go!" Ron grabbed her book bag and started to walk towards the doors.

Hermione ran after him, fuming. Why did she need to watch a group of overly competitive teenagers fly around a field on an over priced broom? She quickly caught up with them and grabbed Ron by the shoulder, just before they reached the doors.

"Ronald, give me my bag before I send you on a trip down memory lane. Second year, when you vomited slugs to be precise."

Hermione's tone left no room for argument and Ron immediately handed her the bag.

"Sorry Mione," Ron mumbled, "I just want you to be there, y'know. I mean, it's Quidditch! And you really need to get out of that library!"

Harry stood nervously behind Ron. Even he new better than to tease Hermione about her books. Nope, he wasn't getting involved. Besides, they had already attracted the attention of those seated near to where they were standing.

Hermione couldn't believe Ron. She was already in a bad mood because of the E she had received on her Potions essay. An E! Ron just served to annoy her more,

especially in the mornings….

She opened her mouth to reply when Malfoy and his slimy friends slithered in to the Great Hall, stopping when they saw (and heard) the Golden Trio's argument.

"Oohh, wouldn't annoy that if I were you, Weasel," Malfoy began, "Must be the Mudblood's time of month…"

His cronies all laughed, Pansy Pug-face's cutting through Hermione's already grated-on nerves.

"What would you know about that, Ferret. The only woman who would ever willingly spend time with you is your Mother!"

Hermione was pleased when she saw anger crossing Malfoy's face_. A face she definitely __**didn't **__think was attractive…_

"Who gave you permission to speak to me, you filthy little Mudblood!"

By now, it wasn't only a few people's attention on them, but the majority of the great hall. Everyone was anticipating the next Malfoy-Granger argument.

Hermione could feel her hatred for this-this _foul creature _seeping out of her every pore.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did all those years of inbreeding get to your head?"

Everyone's eyes were following this, flicking between the two as if they were watching a tennis match.

"You disgusting Muggle Scum!"

"You arrogant, inbred bastard!"

As each insult was exchanged, the pair got closer and closer to each other.

Draco was deliberately ignoring the way Hermione's cheeks flushed and how her eyes flashed with fire each time he insulted her…

Hermione ignored the way Draco's drawling voice made her feel, the way the light hit his silver-blonde hair.…

No, they didn't like each other at all…

"You disgrace the Wizarding World, you dirty-"

Hermione's hand flew out and made painful contact with his cheek. Draco's head snapped around, facing her again. Suddenly, both were kissing. Not gently, like lovers, but rough and full of anger and pent up tension. His hands were in her hair - _Merlin, he loved her hair_ - and their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.

Everyone watching were shocked. Where had that come from? Although, a lot of people admitted, it was a long time coming.

Pansy couldn't believe her eyes. _Her _Drakey was kissing the _Mudblood_. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, but they were still standing there, arms wrapped around each other and snogging in a way that would make Lockheart blush. Pansy promptly fainted.

Ron's ears started to turn red as he saw the ferret's hands touching _his _Hermione. His _lips _on hers! Ron started to shake in anger, before collapsing as his blood pressure had gone through the roof….

The pair were blissfully unaware of the attention they were receiving, but had to stop for some oxygen. They rested their heads together, getting their breath back before they realized what they had been doing. They quickly sprang apart and saw the entire great hall staring at hem in shocked silence. Further back, at the teachers table, Professor Mc Gonagall's mouth was agape, as were most other teachers. Professor Dumbledore had frozen, his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth.

Professor Snape had chosen that moment to enter the hall in a flurry of black robes. He stopped as he surveyed the scene.

"Potter, Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor for causing such a disruption!" Snape sneered down at them, before seeing Draco and Hermione's flushed cheeks and swollen lips….and the two unconscious students behind them.

"Draco! My office. Now!"


End file.
